ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Cassie 12: Original Series
This show is about a girl named Cassie,who found the Omnidewtrix during her summer vacation with Her Friend Anna and Uncle Stallion,would this watch make a difference or make the oppossite? Anyways....This calls for Ocean Aliens! ~Cassie 12 Themesong with music from Ben 10 Orginal Series theme~ Seasons Season 1 Episode 1: I got a watch with...12 ALIENS! Episode 2: The screw alien Episode 3: How does this do? Episode 4:My gigantic camping trip Episode 5: Uhhh...Scary farm house? Episode 6: Anna's power discovery Episode 7:Cassie 12 Meets Ben 10 Episode 8: Truck status:...Stolen Episode 8.1: Cassie 12 Meets Natalie 10 Episode 9: A...Scorpion Ghost? Episode 10: Visiting relatives Episode 11: LockneCassie Episode 12: NotlaMagic Episode 13: Capture Season 2 Episode 14: A startling Revelation Episode 15: Giant problem episode 16: Who is this? Episode 17: Jean 13 Episode 18: One odd dream Episode 19: Cassie 12,000 Episode 20: The boy with a thunderbolt watch Episode 21: Bikerz Episode 22: Back with determination Episode 23: Secrez of teh Omnizewzrix(Movie) Epsode 24: Lassie 12 Episode 25: Uncle Stallion, I somehow shrunk Anna! Season 3 Episode 26: Fire mayhem Episode 27: Zhere's a Zummy in the truck? Episode 28: Turtle Quanduct? Episode 29: Ghost Scorpion's return pt 1 Episode 30: Ghost Scorpion's return pt 2 Episode 31: Happy Birthday,Uncle Stallion Episode 32: Washington A.C Episode 33: Lassie 12's time travel Episode 34: It's a Wonderful life! Episode 35: Ol' wild....Sea Ranch! Episode 36: Moon space! Episode 37: Sleepy head Episode 38: The Omnidewtrix goes wacky Episode 39: Don't drink the juice! Season 4 Episode 40: Duplite at the beach Episode 41: The Carl 12 sh--WHAT? Episode 42: Basketballllll! Episode 43: Lab Fright Episode 44: Detection is enevitable Episode 45: Afriiiiiiicccaaaa Episode 46: Orcea Bat Episode 47: Hey Anna! (Series finale) Movies Secrez of teh Omnizewzrix Cassie 12 Meets Ben 10 Crossover Movie's Ahmad15-Cassie 12: Hunt for the Trixes Theme song She found a watch, she did, Not knowing the secrets it concealed,It did because She's, Cassie 12, Who's on the case, from Earth to space, because she is the awesomest kid to save the day! C-Cassie! 1,2,3,4,5 Cassie! 6,7,8,9,10 She's a Benny,who'll save the day! 11,12, with her friends and Aliens, because, Cassie is on the way! Cassie 12! Her summer Her summer vacation is spent with her uncle Stallion and her longtime friend Anna, since their parents are having a tropical paradise vacation and Uncle Stallion had came forward as a friend to help them. The old,rusty and big truck has tied objects to the back. When it gets dark, Stallion rents a hotel room with three beds for the night. Making Friends and Enemies alike, they will come unscathered at the end. Trivia -Season 4 used to have 10 episodes but it was cut down to 8 episodes. -The Writer has confirmed two people know what happens in the final Episode, but they are spoilers. -Jean 13 was a gift from Ahmad Fans list Add your signature if you like the series. #'I love waffles, tacos and cheese! Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow MEOWSTER!' (Wall - Blog - ) 18:30, July 11, 2012 (UTC) #Awesome! Ahmad15 (Wall - Blog - ) 19:34, July 12, 2012 (UTC) #'Dyloxx' (Wall - Blog - ) 02:05, July 13, 2012 (UTC) #Kool $kull breaker (Wall - Blog - ) 13:38, July 13, 2012 (UTC) #'UltimateFan20532' (Wall - Blog - ) 08:52, July 14, 2012 (UTC) #--[[User:Regular Guy|'٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶']] [[User talk:Regular Guy|'Regular Guy - ']] Irregular people are SO overrated. 00:19, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Category:Episodes Category:Series